


Love is the purest thing that exist

by Krax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awe, experimenting, set in season 4, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/pseuds/Krax
Summary: Castiel feels the need to be loved, to be human, and the two humans he loves the most decide to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy thus fluff, a next chapter will come with more action.  
> And english is not my native language, please if you see any mistakes let me know^^

Castiel was new to this world, he didn't  knew much about it.  
But he liked it, he wanted to be a part of it. 

To save it.

But he felt a stranger on this planet, it was different, so much different from heaven. He needed to learn.

He read the bible, the so said "word of morality" that humans made.

He wanted some guidence in this the world after he joined Dean side.

So he started reading.

But shouldn't  the Rightous Man be deeply moral?

Castiel sat down on the bed, in the motel room, eyes fixed in a spot thinking, book still in his hand.

\- What's on your mind, sunshine?

Dean broke the silence while cleaning his guns.

\- I thought incest is morally wrong.

Dean chokes on air.

\- Wh...what did you said?

Then green eyed hunter managed to say after coming back into sense, still half processing the angel sentence. 

\- I mean, you are  Rightous, so your morality  is by defintion in the right place,but i red the bible...

Dean stops him with a hand in the air.

\- God says it's wrong.

-No,no...

Castiel continues looking at Dean,still curious.

-Humans wrote it, i red it as information about humanity's morals.

Dean sighs. He was relieved in a way, knowing God didn't wrote that hideous book,but deeply scared in another way.  
He never had to talk about his relationship with Sam before.  
And for sure, talking to an angel about it doubles the worry he feels. 

\- How do you know about it?

-I can see , the way your souls shine brighter near each other, the smiles,  the light  in your eyes, the...

Dean sits up from the chair wanting to stop the chick flick moment ....he inhales deeply before sitting down near Castiel.

\- Look Cas, morals are...

Dean scratches  his hair, thinking. 

-Nobody knows what is right.  I mean, almost every human will tell you this is wrong but...

Dean tries to find his words, it would be imposible to explain to a human the situation, yet alone an angel who barely knows anythimg about humans.

Castiel frowns his eyes in curiosity, waiting for the answer.

Dean opens his mouth, hoping the right words will appear magically...

And then, as a miracle, Sam opens the motel door with a few bags in his hands.

He imedialy senses the thick air in the room.

\- What's wrong?

The tall hunter asked with worry in his voice as he closed the door and put the groceries on the small table near the guns.

\- Dean was trying to explain to me the link between morals and your incestuous relationship. 

Castiel says blankly, like it's a total normal thing to talk about.

Sam eyes meet Dean. 

\- I didn't told him, he figured it out, some soul thing.

He says in his defense. 

Sam sighs and goes near his brother, dragging a chair with him.

\- I was saying, nobody knows what is right,  and if you ask most people would tell us that this...

He moves his hand between himself and Sam.

-... is wrong but....

\- Love is never wrong.

Sam says, and Dean face turns a bit whiter.

-  I mean yes, a lot of things are bad, rape is bad, theoretically even eating pig is bad but love...

\- Is the purest thing that exits in humanity.

Castiel smiles understanding. 

Dean nods and looks at Sam.  
He is so glad is little brother was better with words than him.

\- Like he said.

Dean admits smiling and looks at his brother.

Sam chuckles at Dean's lack of skill when talking about expressing feelings.

But he knew, Dean loved him.

\- I wish i knew how it is.

Castiel says whisfully, looking up to the celling, expression soft.

\- Love?

Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

\- I don't know, humanity. Touches, hugs, kisses.

Castiel lets out a breathe he didn't knew he was holding.  
He was smiling with so much light in his expresion you really could see the angel behind the trenchcoat.

Sam looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Sam.

Both with the same expresion. 

\- Excuse us.

They annuced simultaneously as they walked out the motel door.  
It was dark, almost midnight, chilly wind in the air.  
And after the discusion they had, that is exactly what Dean needed.

\- Are you...

Dean started the question,but didn't had enough courage to finish it.

Of course, Sam and his relationship was nothing but love, but it wasn't exactly monogamous.  
They asked, got a "go"and slept with anyone.  
At first to please John, then to hide, then it turned in experimenting...with one,two, even three people at a time.

But somehow when talking about Cas...it was different.  
He was more than a stranger found in a dirty bar.

Sam saw the lost face of his brother so he interfered.

\- I mean...it's Cas...should we...

\- Kiss him?

\- And hug him?

Dean continued .

\- Not sex.

They agreed simultaneously and headed back to the motel, sitting like two poles of goofneess in front of the angel.  
The blue eyed man looked at them confused. Not knowing what the brothers had in mind.

\- We will show you how it is...

-...if you agree.

Dean stepped in, he really hoped the angel didn't felt uncomfortable  nor like wanting to flee out of his vessel.

\- I would very much enjoy to know how it feels to be loved.        

The angel smiles.

Dean inhales deeply,looking at his brother to gather some courage and to assure himself, once again, that this was fine.

Dean touches Castiel's lips with his own, they staied ike that for a few moments.  
Dean backs away slowly.

\- How was it?

Dean asks smiling and Castiel nods.

\- It felt good...

He concentrates on the feeling.

\- Like tickling from the inside.

Sam giggles.

He was cute, like a teenager discovering atraction.

The angel looks at Sam.

He didn't had to articulate the words Sam knew, so he just leaned down for a kiss.

It was sweet, and innocent.

And it made Castiel really happy.

Dean smiled.

\- Anything else you want to try, Angel?

Castiel looked at the ground.  
He wasn't good at any kind of human interaction,  but he liked this.

He liked Sam and Dean.

\- You mentioned hugs.

Sam says bringing his hands out for Cas to take.  
He does and sits up. 

The taller hunter brings him closer to his chest, hugging him.

Castiel felt overwhelmed by feelings.

\- Is this ok?

Sam asked, not sure how to interpret the lack of movement or words .

Castiel nods, face looking up at Sam, blue eyes looking innocent and sweet, like miniature skies.

\- Good.

Sam smiles back and stars caressing the angel back.

Dean chuckles at the angel.

\- You are such a chick, Cas.

He hugs him from behind, guiding Castiel's hands on Sam's back.

He just sat there, between two warm souls, wrapped in love by the two men he rebelled for, he fell for...

As he was listening to the sounds of their hearts he decided that it was worth it.

All of it.

Even for this one moment.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluff

~~~~

\- Cas,we love you man,but it's been an hour already. 

Dean said carefully, not wanting to hurt the angel feelings in any way.

\- We could use some sleep.

Sam admitted, looking down at the angel.

Castiel let them go, a little ashamed, rose colour in his cheeks.

Sam and Dean started their night ritual, changing clothes, brushing teeth all while Castiel was waiting on the chair, sitting still, watching the brothers.

He considered to teleport a few times, but he enjoyed watching human nature, especially if said humans were Sam and Dean.

But is it alright to for him to stay? What should he do now that the boys covered themselves, sitting in the king size bed.

He sat up, looking at the two siluettes under the blanket.

Now us the time to leave, he didn't wanted to bother them more.

\- Are you going to come to bed soon?

Dean said, rising his head up, the hedgehog hair making Cas smile.

\- Can I?

\- If you change, is not comfortable hugging a trenchcoat all night.

Sam said, sleepy, looking up too.

\- I ... don't own any other clothes.

Dean sits up and takes out a shirt from his bag, an old grey shirt with Led Zeppelin.

\- Put this on, Angel.

Castiel takes the shirt, and now he... doesn't know how to proceed.

\- I... never undressed myself either.

Sam chuckled and Dean just smiled, loosing his tie first, taking it off, unbuttoned the shirt.

Castiel took care of the trenchcoat, shirt, until he remained bare chest.

Dean whistles.

\- The holy accountant sure has a nice body.

Castiel blushed, he knew technically it was Jimmy who received the compliments, but he couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He took off his pants too, shoes and socks.

\- Good, you look cuddly now.

Dean smiled and invited him to bed, he sat in between the brothers.

Both put a hand on his chest, coming closer to the angel, snuggling near him.

Dean pressed a kiss on his left cheek, and Sam did the same with the right one.

\- 'Night, Cas.

Both brothers said simultaneously and closed their eyes.

In a few minutes their breathes slowed down, falling asleep.

Castiel watched over them.

Around 3 am Sam woked up, stretching himself from a nightmare he had.

\- Hey, Cas, why aren't you sleeping?

\- I don't sleep.

\- You don't? What did you do all night?

\- Watched over you.

Sam giggled softly, cupping Castiel's cheek in his hand.

\- You really are an angel.

Sam kisses him.


End file.
